The Wands
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: A Lemon Fanfic with Dark Magician Girl & Mana. Both Magicians meet up with their fans at night and have some fun with them with a secret that they have from using magic. Rated M For Lemons, Futa and Intense.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mage Girl Wands. Chapter 1: Mikes the young boy fan.**

***A/N: This is an intense Lemon Fanfic with Dark Magician Girl and Mana having sex with younger people and teens both male and female. They are Futas also. So don't read if you don't like underage sex. Both girls are 18 in this fanfic. Futa is a female with male privates.* Dark Magician Girl and Mana are sisters in this lemon fanfic.***

* * *

><p>Mikes is an 9 year old boy who loves Dark Magician Girl. One night while he was sleeping he got a visit from her. He was so happy to see his favorite Yugioh character in front of him. He smiled and looked at her. Dark Magician Girl sits on his bed and Mana also appears. Mikes liked her too and was so surprised to see both females here. Mana then walks to Mikes and grabs him and hugs him putting his head between her breasts as he blushes hard and Dark Magician Girl rubs his back to his butt and removes his shorts and undies. Mikes eyes widen at this and he looks up at Mana as she kisses him on the lips and removes his shirt. Fully naked Mikes was really weirded out but his dick said otherwise. Fully erect at 4 inches in length and 2 inches in width. Mana goes down and sucks on his small cock and Dark Magician Girl bends down to his pale ass and licks his butthole as the young boy moans.<p>

"What...are..you doing?" He asked with a blush on his face.

"Giving you pleasure...we are sexy right?" Dark Magician Girl said as she removes her clothes and slaps her 8 inch thick dick on his back. Mikes gasps and Mana stops sucking his cock and removes her clothes and her dick was much larger then her sister's. 12 inches and fatter. The two magicians place him on the bed and both girls rub there c cups on his body. He moans as there dicks touch one another. Mana and Dark Magician Girl kiss and tongue Mikes face as she kisses back the two sexy girls. Mikes grabs Mana's huge cock and rubs it up and down while placing his mouth on it and sucks the head as Mana moans. Dark Magician Girl places her 8 inch dick in his 9 year old butt and he screams in pain that makes Mana moan at the vibration of his mouth on her cock._** *Mana Is sitting on her bottom while Mikes is on his knees bented over and Dark Magician Girl is behind him on her knees as well. **_

"Oh my make him do that again Darkia!" Mana said as she pushes Mikes head down all the way and he gags hard as Darkia slams all the way in with one brutal thrust into his 9 year old ass. He muffle screams as his rectum is stretched and burning.

"Mmmmmmm!" He moans in pain as Mana thrusts upward into his mouth deep down his throat.

"Yea eat my black cock!" Mana moans as she thrusts harder and Mikes gags more. Dark Magician Girl grabs the little boy's hips and slams into him again earning a scream of pain.

"What was that Mikes?" Darkia giggles as she pulls all the way out and slams back in with a moan. "Oh my! His ass his so tight!" She moans as she continues the hard pounding into the young boy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He screams in pain with tears falling down his cheeks with Mana's big dark dick in his small mouth.

"His throat is so tight!" Mana said as she moans as she keeps bucking her hips while holding his head as she drives in the young boy's small mouth into the back of his throat. Darkia and Mana fuck him hard and fast as he screams in pain and gags as the big dick in his mouth is all the way down his young throat.

"OH GOD I'M GONNA CUM!" Mana Said and gets on her knees and slams her hips forward as her testicles smack his chin. His young dick was leaking pre-cum and Dark Magician Girl jerks him while thrusting harder and deeper into his ass; hitting his sweet spot that made Mikes moan in pleasure as it sends shivers down his spine throughout all of his young body. Dark Magician Girl's testicles were slapping against Mikes own making a slap sound that made Darkia go in harder.

"So good!" Darkia moans out as Mana thrusts one last time and pushes hard as Mikes gags for a long time as she erupts her cum into his mouth and throat. It spills out as Mana screams in pleasure and she continues to buck her hips wildly in the cum filled mouth of the child. Darkia thrusts one last time deep in his ass and pushes hard as well and erupts her cum in his tight small 9 year old ass. She screams as Mikes also screams as he erupts cum from his 4 inch dick onto his own bed. The girls pull out and kiss Mikes and switch places.

Mana thrusts all of her dick in his cum filled ass and he screams. She grabs his hips and kisses him before pounding into him while he screams.

"MANA AHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE NO!" He yells out and Mana slaps his butt earning a yelp from the young child as Dark Magician Girl puts her dick in his mouth and fucks his face as her testicles smack his chin. Mana slams her hips forward making Mikes scream. She fucks him fast and hard and deep as Darkia does the same.

"You like my big dark cock up your tiny ass...cause I do." Mana said as she leans onto his back as her c cups rest on his skin as she continues the hard fucking. Darkia smiles as the boys closes his eyes as she face fucks him hard with her 8 inch cock down his throat. The girls fuck him again as he starts to moan and scream in pleasure.

The girls stop and wait for his response.

"Is this feeling good now?" Mana asks.

"Yes...please...I LOVE YOU TWO!" He said as the girls smirk and start up again as he screams in pleasure.

"AHHHH! MANA! DARKIA!" Mana and Darkia fuck him super fast and deeper and harder while they all scream in pleasure as the sisters thrusts one last time as they push hard into Mikes and they erupt cum and he erupts a second load of cum on his bed making them all scream in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" They said in unison. 20 minutes later they wanted to Double Penetrate Mikes in his ass. Dark Magician Girl got on top of Mikes and Mana was on the bottom. Mikes laid between Mana's breasts as more breasts were on his back; making him feel comfortable and blushing crazy as both girls enter him. He moans loudly as Mana kisses him with tongue and both girls push all the way in his ass earning a scream from the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They fuck him hard and he screams and couldn't take their big dicks at the same time. He cums on Mana and that makes the girls pound his ass harder and faster. Skin slaps were heard and high pitch moans from the boy were heard. Mana's and Darkia's testicles were slapping against eachother each thrusts making them moan and pound harder into the boy. "I cant!" He yells out.

"You can!" Darkia said as with one brutal thrusts from both girls stretch his rectum far and he passes as the girls cum so much in his 9 year old ass and they too pass out due to insane amounts of pleasure as his ass squeezed their cocks until their balls were empty. The boy comes too and moans as he feels cum shoot into him and he passes out again due to pleasure sleeping on Mana's chest as pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Chapter with a girl: 9 Year old girl*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wands. Chapter 2: Carly The Teen Girl Fan.**

***A/N: This is an intense Lemon Fanfic with Dark Magician Girl and Mana having sex with younger people and teens both male and female. They are Futas also. So don't read if you don't like underage sex. Both girls are 18 in this fanfic. Futa is a female with male privates.* Dark Magician Girl and Mana are sisters in this lemon fanfic.***

* * *

><p>Carly was a young 15 year old teenage girl who loved Dark Magician Girl and Mana. She had little toys of them and even a book. She was almost obsessed with them and would do anything to meet them. Well her wish came true one night. She made a wish to see them one day before she went to bed and when she turned off her light to go to sleep, she saw a light just outside her door. She opens her eyes and looks at it. She gets out of her bed and opens her door and sees nobody their but a strange light in the air. She looks at it more deeper and she hears a giggle.<p>

"Hello Carly...so I heard you wanted to meet us." Said a voice and Carly gasps and turns around to see Mana and her sister Darkia: The Dark Magician Girl. She couldn't belive it and gasps and hugs them.

"I'm so glad to see you here." She said jumping around when she felt something between Mana's legs and Darkia's legs. Carly blushes hard as the magician girls took her to her room and turn her lamp on and remove her shirt and shorts. Her b cups showing.

"We will show you." Mana said and removes her clothes as her c cups bounce as she removes her shirt. She gets on Carly and rubs her boobs on her face and she blushes hard and Dark Magician Girl removes her panties and kisses her pussy. Carly moans slighly as Mana makes out with her. She wraps her arms around Mana as Darkia shoves her dick up her ass and she screams in pain and Mana shoves her dick in her pussy breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. Carly screams louder in pain as both magician girls kiss her and rub their breasts to calm her down. Mana removes herself and slams her big black dick in the teen girl's mouth earning a gag as Darkia thrusts upward into her tight small ass. She slaps her butt as Carly moans in pain as Mana bucks her hips into her mouth making her 12 black dick enter her the back of her throat. She chokes as Darkia pounds her tight young teen ass. She screams in pain as her rectum is strecthed. Darkia rubs Carly's breasts as she continues to fuck her ass. Mana slams her hips down in Carly's mouth earning a loud gag from her.

"Keep pushing Mana." Darkia said as Mana pushes hard as she erupts her cum down Carly's throat as she moans.

"Shit. Suck my cock dry." Mana said as she slaps Carly in the face. Mana pulls out and Darkia carries Carly and puts her on her knees and kisses Carly as she moans as she continues to pound into her ass.

"Ah! Ah! Yes!" Carly moans in pleasure as Darkia slams her 8 inch dick in her ass and Mana jerks off while kissing Carly and rubbing her wet pussy. Darkia graps Carly's butt cheeks and slams deeper making Carly scream. "Ahhhhh! Fuck!"

"You love getting fucked don't you?" Mana asked Carly as she kisses the dark skin magician girl. Darkia was about to cum and thrusts harder with her balls slapping against Carly's wet pussy. Carly moans as Dark Magician Girl thrusts one last time as she too moans and erupts her cum deep in Carly's bowels.

"Oh yes!" Dark Magician Girl moaned out and pulls out of Carly's ass. Mana goes over to Carly from behind and slaps her butt hard making Carly yelp as Dark Magician Girl shoves her 8 inch cock down her throat. She gags as Darkia thrusts her hips forward as Carly takes the dick in her mouth and enjoys it. Mana enters her 12 inch black dick in Carly's ass with one brutal thrusts and she screams loudly with a mouthful of Dark Magician Girl's cock in her mouth.

"Fuck her ass hard Mana!" Darkia screamed as Carly gags and moans as she keeps bucking her hips. Mana does the same as she pounds her cum filled asshole. Darkia pulls out as she cums all over Carly's face. "Ahhhhhh yes take my cum you bitch." Darkia moans as her cums flows out of her 8 inch cock and on the face of Carly. Carly screams in pain and pleasure as her ass is getting pumped by a much bigger dick then Dark Magician Girl's. Mana grabs her small boobs and keeps thrusting in with her 12 inch dick deep in her rectum.

"Ahhhhhh Mana!" Carly screams as Mana pounds harder and faster with skin slapping sounds echoing throughout the room and moans echoing through the walls of Carly's room. Her eyes closed shut as she enjoys the big meat in her. Darkia kisses Carly as she then enters her wet pussy making her scream more as Darkia and Mana pound her in both holes. "Oh God!"

The girls fuck Carly and kiss her as they all three moan together. Carly cums and squrts everywhere as her vagina and ass squeeze the magician's dicks. "I'm cumming!" Mana screams out and with 5 brutal poundings in the ass of Carly making her scream in the kiss of Dark Magician Girl, she explodes 9 ropes of cum deep in Carly's ass.

"I'm cumming too! Carly cum with me!" Dark Magician Girl said as she looks into the eyes of Carly as she pumps her pussy harder and faster, stretching her and she wraps her arms around Carly with there boobs touching and Carly moaning as she feels a climax approaching.

"AHHHHHH!" Carly yells as Mana roughly shoves her 12 dick up her ass again and pounds it once more. "MANA! DARK MAGICIAN GIRL FUCK ME!" Carly screams with Darkia as she cums with her. Her pussy getting filled with hot cum from Dark Magician Girl as she moans loudly with the girl on top of her. Mana keeps fucking Carly's ass as Carly screams in pleasure. Her ass strecthed far inside and outside. Darkia then enters her ass too and Carly gasps as she takes both dicks in her ass, deep in her rectum. The girls hug her as they keep pounding and screaming with Carly as her ass is getting destroyed. "OH MY GOD!" Carly screams as she goes limp due to pleasure and too much thrusting as the girls cum all together.

"WE'RE CUMMING CARLY!" Both girls screamed.

"CUM IN MY ASS!" Carly screams as both magicians erupt so much cum in her bowels. Carly shivers as she too erupts cum from her pussy squirting both magician girls. They all go limp and pant as they make out with the 15 year old teen girl named Carly.

"I loved that." Mana said.

"Me too." Carly said as she moans as the girls keep cumming.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wands. Chapter 2: Sisterly Love**

***A/N: This is an intense Lemon Fanfic with Dark Magician Girl and Mana having sex with younger people and teens both male and female. They are Futas also. So don't read if you don't like underage sex. Both girls are 18 in this fanfic. Futa is a female with male privates.* Dark Magician Girl and Mana are sisters in this lemon fanfic.***

* * *

><p>Mana and her twin sister were naked in her bed as they were making out. Mana grabs one of Dark Magician Girl's breasts and sucks on it. Darkia moans as she strokes her sister's large black dick and goes down and sucks it. Mana moans as she slams Darkia's head all the way down on her 12 inch cock. "Oh yea Dark Magician Girl! Suck my dick!" Mana moaned out as Dark Magician Girl sucks her large cock fast and she gags each time she goes down on it. Mana slaps her sister's ass as Darkia moans with the big meat in her mouth. Mana pulls out and goes to her sister's ass and slams all of her cock in.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Darkia moans in pleasure as Mana slammed right into her prostate. Mana grabs her sister's hips and thrusts hard and fast as Darkia screams in pleasure. "Ohhhhh Mana!"

"I'm gonna fuck you hard!" Mana yelled out and pounds deeply into her sister's ass and rubs her 8 inch cock while thrusting. Mana kisses Dark Magician Girl as she moans in the kiss and keeps pumping her black dick up her sister's ass. Mana loved the feeling of her sister's ass around her 12 inch giant dick. Mana slaps her sister's ass as she pounds harder and faster.

"OH MANA FUCK ME!" Darkia yelled out as Mana did what she was told to do. Her dick stretching her rectum and hitting her prostate each hard thrust Mana made. Dark Magician Girl bends over as Mana kicks it up a notch. "AHHH MANA! AHHHH YEA SISTER!" Mana was smiling as her sister enjoyed the big dick up her tight 18 year old ass and Mana loved it too. Mana testicles slap against Dark Magician Girl's as she was about to cum.

"Keep going Mana! Don't stop! Pound into me like a monster!" Darkia cock shoots cum out as Mana pumps even harder and faster then before making Darkia scream in pleasure as her rectum is getting destroyed. Mana just used magic on her cock to make it fatter. 7 inches in width, before it was 4. Mana dick also increased in length. Now at 18 inches Mana was enjoying her sister scream in pain and pleasure. "SO BIG! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY STOMACH!" Dark Magician Girl yelled as Mana continues fucking her ass.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU TILL YOU CAN'T WALK FOR DAYS!" Mana screamed and grabs her sister's hips and pulls all the way out and slams all the way in making Dark Magician Girl scream so loudly as that makes Mana pound into her harder.

"AH! AH! AH! AH MANA! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Dark Magician Girl screamed as Mana keeps going and slapping her ass till it's red. Darkia cums again as Mana kisses her and with one super hard thrusts into Dark Magician Girl's ass, Mana explodes cum deep into her bowels. Dark Magician Girl screams one last time as she passes out due to insane amount of pleasure from her sister's 18 inches of black dick and 7 inches in width of cock so far up her ass. Mana screamed with her sister as she exploded cum. She moans lightly as and she bends over her sister and pulls all the way out and Mana thrusts back in as she fucks her passed out sister. Dark Magician Girl twitches a bit and moans slighly.

"I love this ass!" Mana moaned out as she goes faster and harder till she cums again and she moans loudly and leans over her passed out blonde sister and keeps cumming and cumming and moaning. Mana pulls all the way out as her sister's ass is leaking a lot of cum and is really gaped. Mana then sticks her long huge dick in her sister's mouth as she enters in and thrusts super hard into her throat as Dark Magician Girl wakes up and chokes and gags as Mana's huge dick is stretching her throat. Mana holds it their and erupts cum as Dark Magician Girl throws up the cum that Mana shoots out. Mana moans as Darkia's throat is clenching her dick. Mana pulls out and cums on her sister's face as Darkia coughs and gags more. Mana moans as Darkia was covered in her dark sister's cum.

"I love you Mana." Darkia said.


End file.
